Forgotten Destruction
by Yellowtail555
Summary: "She reads her horoscope every day, and she doesn't do schedules because half the time she doesn't even know if she'll be able to pull herself together and get to class but she does this." Molly loves Teddy and he loves her but she's broken and he's why and that's reason enough to not be with him.


_Tentatively set in the same universe as "Conspiracy Theory"… which I should probably, you know… work on. Written for the Pairing One Hour/ Hardest Challenge Ever with MollyxTeddy. This makes no sense and I'm not gonna look over it but… yeah, it makes no sense._

He kind of destroyed her and it's not like she's going to let him know that (he doesn't deserve to know, she thinks, but she still cares about him and when it comes down to it, that's probably why she can't tell him she's broken. Because he'd leave her and she still sort of needs him).

She reads her horoscope every day, and she doesn't _do_ schedules because half the time she doesn't even know if she'll be able to pull herself together and get to class but she does this.

Her sister thinks she's weird for getting the _Daily Prophet_ just for the horoscopes but Lucy's a Ravenclaw first year and she doesn't know anything, and Molly's a Gryffindor sixth year and crazy and she doesn't know how she's in her house.

She's broken but he'll never know and even if he did, she wonders if he'd care.

He's a bit obsessed with his job and by a bit, she means he's up all hours of the night- even when she tells her parents she's at a friend's house and goes to join him.

She'll be lying in his bed, still half asleep and doubting every action she wants to take. She kind of does that 24/7, though, so the 'half asleep' part hardly seems to matter. And she knows it's because of him, it's because he's married to his job and he's three years older than her and he's a fucking _auror_ and she's just a sixth year and so maybe its justifiable that sometimes she leaves his house in the middle of the night and floos over to Dominique and Victorie's. Dominique will make her tea, even though the 7th year Ravenclaw hates the stuff, because she knows that Molly loves it- drinks it constantly. Vic'll slip down from upstairs and complain that they never let her in on anything and Molly will smile at the fifteen year old.

Sometimes she thinks she loves them more than she's ever loves Teddy because Teddy breaks her and ignores her, like the toy trucks that they all used to play with when they were little. And he's forgotten her and she's destroyed and she's _nothing._ She knows that all of this second guessing started with him and its why she misses her first period class almost as much as she makes it and its why she reads her horoscope religiously, because it tells her what to do and she can't second guess that.

She considers joining a religion for maybe the seventh million time because that would put things in perspective but then she doesn't because she's kind of Molly Weasley and that would go against her family, and probably the whole wizarding world.

He meets her at the train station and she's done with her sixth year and she only barely passed exams because she couldn't force herself to go to first period but she's done and he's there- for her.

And he tells her that he wants to travel the world sometime, just the two of them and she can feel her cheeks blushing and everyone's pushing around them but that makes it more intimate because she doesn't have to second guess anything, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. He says that he would do anything for her and that he loves her.

She loves him too, she thinks, but she's not about to admit that. So she asks the one question that she has kinda wanted to ask for as long as she has known him.

"Would you quit your job for me?"

He looks kind of taken back and she's already second guessing herself and she needs to get out of there and she's pushing back through the crowd when he grabs her fingers.

"Yes."

And that's when she stops because he loves his job, a lot more than she figured he ever loved her and maybe he loves her almost as much as she loves him and this could all work out, she knows it could. Except, you know, that she's Molly and she's broken and he happens to be the culprit. And then he's on his knee and she needs to get out of there and he doesn't have a ring but he still asks.

"Molly, I love you. And, well, I know you still have another year of school and all but we've been dating a long time, practically since you were six, and well… I don't want to second guess this so, I guess I just…"

"No."

He stands. "What?"

"You heard me. No."

"Do you want to wait? We can wait."

"No. I can't be with you. I can't fully explain it but…" She shook her head. "No. Find someone else, Teddy. Please."

And then she turned and ran.

Ran had been a bit of an exaggeration for she'd really only gone to her parents car and gotten into the backseat beside Lucy, who was still going on about Hogwarts, but when she looked back, he was still watching her car and so she felt that 'ran' was a good enough verb as any.

Vic was the first family member to floo over and the soon to be sixth year pulled open Molly's door without knocking.

"Leave me alone, Vic."

Her cousin shook her head. "Dom's on her way now."

That was all they said. Dom arrived a few minutes later, and started chattering about graduation and how she was done and began making a cup of tea for Molly. Lucy was the next to arrive, coming after Dom when she brought up the tea and sitting next to her sister on the bed. Louis came next, with Hugo and even Rose, the three of them having heard the story from Lucy who'd apparently floo-called them. Then was Roxy and Fred who pushed their way into the now crowded room and announced that they were sick of being the last to hear about things.

They were there for her. For Molly.

And even if she was broken and Teddy had proposed and she'd turned him down for no apparent reason, they loved her.

And maybe she should stop second guessing herself and start living.

Maybe then she would be less broken.


End file.
